


Target Practice

by KyoyaOotori



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Bonding, Father and Son, Guns, Spargus, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoyaOotori/pseuds/KyoyaOotori
Summary: Sig watches as his son Digs practices using a gun.Set just outside of Spargus.Contest entry for a Devianart group.





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contest entry for a Jak and Dacter OC fan group on Deviantart. This is also my first time writing my OC Digs.  
> Here he is just learning how to shoot a gun with his father Sig.  
> Digs is about 16 in this fic. Normally Digs is 20.

Another bullet hit the sand. A puff of beige cloud wafted in the light breeze of the desert. Sig stood a few yards behind his son Digory, or Digs as he liked to be called. He had taken his son out to have target practice just outside of their home City, Spargus.

The teen gave an audible groan of frustration that he missed the target again. Digs almost tossed his Morph Gun in the sand this time. 5 shots and he still couldn’t hit the target once. His frustration was obvious to Sig.

“It just takes Practice. You need to be patient.” Sig said, arms still crossed. He wasn’t at all frustrated, knowing all too well that it takes time and practice when learning to use a gun properly.

“I’m Trying!” Digs grumbled, a bit of his teenage attitude showing through. Sig luckily had unending patience for his son. It was rare that he would yell at Digs, and the kid was well behaved most of the time anyway.

Sig couldn’t help but grin. “You’re just like your mother was. Not a patient bone in your body.” The man laughed, a deep sound from his chest.

Digs straightened his Morph Gun and aimed at the target in the distance. The teen remained still for a long time, not shooting or making a move to adjust. Sig tilted his head, finally losing his own patience a little. The kid wasn’t going to learn anything just staring at the target. He cleared his throat to break the silence.

Digs aims the gun downward and turned to his father, annoyance clear on his face. “What?!”

“Oh, nothing, nothing.” Sig said, a playful grin on his face. “Please, continue.” He gestured to the target.

Digs rolled his eyes, sighing. He turned back to the target, aiming the gun yet again. This time he actually shot the gun. A bullet whizzed and hit the very edge of the target. Tiny wooden scraps blasted off the target and landed in the sand lightly. Digs only grumbled again, not satisfied. 

“That was much closer this time.” Sig spoke up. “You’re getting better, even if you don’t see it. I do.”

“I just want to be good at this.” Digs complained.

“You will in time.” Sigs said, sounding wiser than usual. Or at least he tried to sound wiser. “Just keep workin’ at it.”

The teenager stepped aside, grabbing a pack of yellow blaster ammo from the wooden half table. The two were standing on a wooden platform built specifically for target practice. The city wall was at their backs. Dogs worked slowly at reloading his gun, memorizing again how to do it properly. He knew at least at loading he will eventually get good at it and be as fast as even Jak at reloading.

Sig stepped up to the target stand, aiming his own Morph Gun. He hardly took any time at all aiming. In a second he shot, and the yellow blast hit just outside of the center ring in the target. 

Digs rolled his eyes again. “You’re such a show off.” 

His father smiled. “Yeah, but I have years of practice. I wasn’t always this good. I was in your shoes once.”

“Yeah right. You were born good.”

“No, no. Really.” Sigs smile turned serious as he looked at his son with his one green eye and mechanical red one. “You’ll get as good as me some day. Maybe even better.” He shrugged.

Digs looked down at his boots in thought. Sig took the chance to get a few more shots in, and Digs finally finished reloading his gun.

Sig finally stepped away from the shooting platform. He grabbed a small remove from the half table and pressed a button. There was a small beep, and the damaged target sunk down into the sand. A few seconds passed and a brand new target popped right up from the sand. Sig placed the remove back and gestured for Digs to step up and give it a try again.

Digs did, holding his gun up to aim. “Try to be calm.” Sig said. “You gotta believe in yourself.”

Digs furrowed his brows. “That’s just girly stuff.”

“Don’t be afraid of girly stuff, Kid.” Sig crossed his arms again, a breeze swaying his long ears. He looked in the distance a moment, guessing there was a sandstorm due in a day or two.

Digs stopped holding his breath, adjusting how he held his weapon to a more comfortable stance. He aimed and breathed in slowly. In his mind he told himself he can do this.He’s just gotta believe in himself.

Digs pressed the trigger, watching at the yellow bullet flew from his gun. Half a second and it blasted the target. The damage left over was nearly perfect center in the target. Digs did it!

Wide eyed, Digs stood up straighter and lowered his gun. Be was in shock that he actually did that well. Slowly a big smile came to his face and he turned to look at Sigs. His father had the same big smile.

“I told you you could do it.” Sigs laughed. He stepped forward and the two hugged each other tightly. Digs found himself laughing, and he looked up at his dad. 

“Maybe I could be better than you some day.” The teen gave his father a mischievous look.”

“Don’t count on it quite yet.” Sigs winked.

For the next few hours Digs and his father continued to hit targets. By the end of the day Digs could hit the target each time, not that it was a good shot, but it was improvement. More importantly, Digs felt he was closer to his father than he had been before. He made a note to listen to Sig and take his advice to heart. 

Sig found himself more proud of his son than ever. Despite Digs’ mother no longer being with them, he felt he was raising the boy right. It helped to have Jak and the rest of his friends to be (mostly) Good influences on Digs. Sig was grinning proudly the rest of the week, and bragging to everyone how good a shot his son was, much to Digs embarrassment.


End file.
